


Into the woods

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: Saeyoung/707/Luciel (he's called Saeyoung in the story as it's post-secret endings) takes his fiance out on a cute date~.





	

You woke up laughing as your fiance was tickling you, and you immediately reached for your stomach. “Saeyoung, stop!” You managed, soon gasping for breath. Of course, the redhead had no intention of stopping. So you had to take more drastic measures, and rolled on top of him, pinning him down on the bed. “You can’t wake me up like that! You should be happy I didn’t start flailing my limbs at you aggressively,” you panted, holding his arms above his head.

“You ending up on top of me obviously was my plan all along,” Saeyoung objected, a grin on his face.

He looked absolutely adorable with his hair messed up after a good night’s sleep. The thing was, he wasn’t exactly used to getting a good night’s sleep - so as soon as he woke up, he was filled with energy, ready to start the day by waking you up in various ways.

It had started with him making breakfast. His ways had soon evolved into things more suitable to his character, however. He’d whisper into your ear in various voices, various weird messages, which would always wake you up with a startle. Or he’d put on loud music and start dancing, pulling you up to join him. Sometimes he’d leave you asleep, going for a walk by himself, but other times he’d stare at you intently until you woke up. He’d pile stuff on top of you other times, and tickling wasn’t infrequent either. Those were just a few examples, but you never got to wake up peacefully.

“Oh was it?” You teased, leaning down as if you were about to kiss him - and then getting off of him, rolling over in the bed and wrapping the blanket back around you. “I want to _sleep_ more. It’s Sunday.”

“But MC,” the redhead objected, the pout on his face almost audible in his voice. “I’ll be bored if you sleep.”

“Then cuddle me,” you offered, holding up the blanket so he could join you underneath.

After sighing, Saeyoung complied, moving next to you and wrapping his arms around you. “How come you’re not energetic in the morning?”

“Unlike some people,” you start, interrupting your sentence with a giggle, “I’m actually used to sleeping more than three hours a night.”

Saeyoung nuzzled his head against your shoulder, pulling you in tighter. “How much longer did you plan to sleep? I can make you breakfast. And we can go on a date!”

That piqued your interest, so you turned around to face him instead. “What did you want to do?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a big grin on his face. “So are you getting up?”

“You sly little devil,” you retorted, squinting momentarily but then sitting up. “Fine, but you better still make me that breakfast first.”

“Yes!” Saeyoung cheered, hastily getting out of the bed himself to move over to the kitchen.

You took this opportunity to get a shower and get dressed, after which your fiance was ready to eat breakfast with you. The both of you sat down at the kitchen table, munching on the eggs he’d prepared as well as the croissants he’d put in the oven. You were wondering what his plan for a date was, but decided it could wait till after you finished food. God, you loved food.

Your fiance, however, seemed to swallow his food in two bites and then stood up. “I have to arrange some things, you just take your time!” He exclaimed as he started moving about the house frantically.

You really tried to pay attention to everything he was gathering, but it was always hard to keep track of his line of thought. Everything he did was so chaotic. After the revelation of his identity, at first he’d calmed down considerably. As soon as Saeran had recovered, however, he’d regained his happy and chaotic personality, only occasionally still having bad days. But you always got him through those. After a while, you finished the breakfast and started doing the dishes, during which Saeyoung approached you to start helping you. “All done!” He exclaimed, pressing a kiss against your cheek as the both of you cleaned up.

“What in the world are you planning?” You asked laughing as you put away the clean dishes.

“You will see,” the redhead simply replied with a grin. “Are you ready? Then we’ll get to the car!”

And so the both of you got in one of Saeyoung’s cars and he started driving. You tried to pay attention to where you were going, but there wasn’t really anything of significance that you could think of in that direction, so you let your eyes drift off instead. It was fall, and as you exited the city you got to appreciate the beautiful colours everything in nature got this season. You hummed a song quietly, your mind drifting off to where you were at this time last year - you’d just joined the RFA, getting to know everyone. So much had happened, but in the end, you were definitely happier for it.

Saeyoung drove the car far away from the city until you reached a forest, where he parked and got out. “We’re here!” He exclaimed happily, grabbing two bags and taking them with him out of the car.

You got out as well, curious what exactly his plan was. “We’re going for a walk?” You inquired, looking at the bags curiously.

“Well, we _will_ have to walk for a bit to find the perfect spot,” Saeyoung agreed as he started into the forest. You started walking next to him, smiling. “Should I carry one of the bags?”

“Nope! I can do this! I might not be Seven anymore, but I’m still a God!” He said laughing, taking you down the path of the forest and then eventually leaving it.

Though your own skills in finding directions were.. Lacking, to state it lightly, you’d learned to trust Saeyoung when it came to things like this. Or really, when it came to anything. Right now, he seemed to be looking for something, and after a while seemed to decide he’d found what he was looking for as he put down the bags.

“This is the perfect spot,” he decided, grinning at you.

“What for?” You asked curiously, approaching the redhead and pecking his lips just because you could.

A light blush appeared on his face, but then he pointed at a few trees standing near each other. “For building a hut! I brought blankets and pillows, as well as sandwiches and tea and our Nintendo’s for if we want to play a game and my laptop for if we want to watch a movie.”

You smiled excitedly, envisioning the hut and nodding. “Alright! Let’s do this.”

And so the both of you got to work, occasionally bickering where to hang one of the blankets or where to put something else, but it didn’t take more than an hour before there was a colourful and cozy looking hut in the middle of the forest. Both satisfied, you then entered the hut and made yourselves comfortable on the remaining blankets and pillows.

“So what do you want to do, MC?” Saeyoung asked, his hair again a mess but now with a few leaves intertwined because of the playing around the both of you had been doing.

“I want to.. Watch a movie and cuddle,” you decided.

And so Saeyoung started a movie, after which he pulled you tight into his arms and covered the both of you with a blanket. As always when watching a movie with you, however, he had a hard time concentrating on the movie and found himself often watching you instead. Your reactions - your laugh, the way you tensed up at suspense, the frown when something sad happened - he’d memorised them all, but he still loved watching them. After a while, he pulled you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I love you,” he chimed.

This got your attention as you looked up at him, a smile on your face. You raised your hand up to his cheek, resting it there before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “As your fiance(e), I’m glad. Otherwise this engagement would be very awkward,” you stated with a laugh, turning your attention back to the laptop.

But Saeyoung didn’t let you, instead moving the laptop aside and rolling you over until he was on top of you. “Statements like that make me love you more,” he grinned, as he lowered his face close to yours.

You blushed, your arms almost automatically traveling to wrap around his neck.

Saeyoung moved in and kissed you deeply, one hand resting on your hip as the other entangled itself in your hair. His tongue slid along your lips, after which you opened your mouth and you both started making out.

After a while the kiss was broken, leaving you both panting lightly as Saeyoung rolled off of you and pulled you into his arms again, hugging you tightly. “Are you glad I woke you up?”

You cuddled up against him, pressing a kiss against his jaw and giggling. “Hmm.. I love you too, Saeyoung.”

And so a day was spent cuddling in the forest, followed by a night of cuddling in bed.


End file.
